


Siempre a tu lado (Stony)

by Andreetaag



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, IA-Steve Rogers, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Technology, tecnhnological friends
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreetaag/pseuds/Andreetaag
Summary: Mientras Natasha y Bucky buscan al asesino del Capitán América, gracias a su tecnología e ingenio, Tony Stark consigue traerlo de vuelta de una manera muy especial.Steve es, ahora, una IA.





	1. Capítulo 1

Abrió la puerta con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza agachada. Al levantarla, dio un pequeño traspié. Sintió que no había estado en un lugar tan oscuro y frío en su vida. Caminó lentamente hasta sentarse en la silla del centro de la sala y se quitó el casco de la armadura.

“Aquí estás”.

Tony miró su casco y empezó a hablar, sobre los agentes de Shield, sobre su sobriedad, sobre el rey Arturo, sobre cómo se sentía por todo lo ocurrido.

“Y… y lo sé porque ha ocurrido lo peor. Aquello con lo que no puedo vivir… ha ocurrido”.

Se levantó abruptamente y se acercó al cuerpo de Steve. El uniforme estaba roto por algunas partes y el escudo ensangrentado sobre su estómago. Tony puso su mano lentamente sobre la fría mejilla del rubio.

“No valió la pena, Steve” dijo abrazando el cuerpo del rubio, “no lo hizo. Eras mi timón, me dirigías cuando otros no podían… no sé si puedo hacerlo sin ti... echo de menos tu grito de batalla”.

++++

Estaba completamente convencida de que ella y Buck debían de llevar el caso de la muerte del Capitán América. Ella quería encontrar al asesino de su amigo y para hacerlo bien necesitaba toda la información de Shield.

“Nick” la pelirroja lo llamó estando ya dentro de su despacho.

“¡Natasha! ¿cómo demonios has entrado?” preguntó levantándose de su asiento de golpe. La espía le dirigió una leve sonrisa, Nick suspiró derrotado.

“Tenemos que hablar” Nick se carcajeó levemente al escucharla.

“No, agente. No tengo nada que hablar con usted” dijo, pero Nat dio un par de pasos hacia delante y puso sus manos sobre la mesa, encarándolo.

“Claro que sí. Quiero saber que pasó el día que Steve fue asesinado”.

“Eso no entra en su categoría, agente Romanoff”.

“Mira, Nick, considero que somos amigos, y no quiero problemas contigo. Solo quiero información, saber que pasó, encontrar al asesino y hacerle pagar”.

“También yo, Nat” le respondió suavemente sentándose de nuevo en su sitio y haciéndole una señal a la chica para que sentara en otra silla.

“¿Qué quieres saber?”.

“Todo” respondió sin titubear.

“Lo único que puedo decirte es que teníamos un despliegue de más de cien agentes para llevarnos de allí a Rogers. Las cámaras solo grababan lo que nosotros queríamos que grabaran ¿entiendes? Todo estaba completamente calculado. Evidentemente no contábamos con _eso_ ”.

“Quiero las grabaciones, la lista de agentes y los informes” él realmente sabía que ella era la mejor espía que tenían y que tenía posibilidades de encontrar al francotirador y descubrir todo, solo que no quería admitir el fallo que él había cometido y le había costado la vida al Capitán América.

“De acuerdo, agente. Se le entregará toda la información y llevará el caso con total discreción”.

“Buck, Buck está conmigo en esto” le respondió la pelirroja dirigiéndose a la puerta.

“Bien. Nat, encuéntralo”.

“Eso haré” le dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir del despacho.

Nick miró la puerta cerrarse y se cogió la sien con ambas manos. Todo estaba completamente mal. Él sabía que los informes estaban modificados, que en ellos solo constaba el disparo del francotirador y no los que realmente le mataron. No quería admitir su error y ser juzgado, irían a por su cabeza de saberse la verdad y no iba a permitirlo. Con suerte, Natasha encontraría al francotirador y todo esto acabaría. Por fin todo acabaría.

++++

Tony había dejado de buscar al asesino de Steve cuando una idea genial había aparecido en su mente una tarde cualquiera. Ahora, después de unos meses de pruebas y experimentos, estaba listo. Funcionaba. Una de esas locas ideas que Tony tenía. Solo le faltaba que Bruce le ayudara.

“¿Me has llamado, Tony?” Bruce preguntó con cautela subiendo lentamente sus gafas y entrando al taller.

“¡Bruce, amigo! Quería comentarte algo” dijo el aludido con una sonrisa. Bruce tembló en su sitio.

Tony estaba sentado en una silla mirando a su nuevo acompañante. Unas ojeras enormes y mucho más delgado. A Bruce le sorprendió no ver un vaso de alcohol en sus manos.

“Verás,” empezó el moreno, “he estado pensando en algo. Un proyecto. Uno bueno. Pero necesito tu ayuda, Bruce. ¿Tu tocabas también los temas de biología, cierto? Sí, claro que sí, qué pregunta más tonta. Bueno, la cosa es que necesito que pongas un microchip en el cerebro del Capi”.

“¿Perdón?” preguntó Bruce con los ojos como platos. Definitivamente su amigo estaba peor de lo que imaginaba.

“Tony, no puedo hacer eso. No quiero hacerlo” dijo recalcando la última parte. Tony hizo una mueca y se vio en su cara la desilusión por sus palabras.

“No le dolerá” bromeó. A Bruce no le hizo ninguna gracia.

“¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Está muerto! Y enterrado. ¿Cómo demonios quieres...? mira, déjalo. No quiero saber nada de esto. Y espero que te lo pienses mejor y tú tampoco quieras, Tony. Dios, estás peor de lo que pensaba. Necesitas ayuda. Llamaré... Llamaré a.…”.

“¿A quién, Bruce?” lo cortó Tony con los ojos llorosos y la voz temblorosa “Steve no está para darme uno de sus sermones”.

“Tony...”.

“No. Ayúdame por favor. Te juro, te prometo que no es nada malo. He hecho las pruebas conmigo”.

“¡¿Contigo?! Tony, no puedes experimentar con tu cuerpo”.

“Tarde” fue lo único que dijo el genio con una mueca en su cara “solo tienes que controlar que todo salga bien” Bruce suspiró. Su amigo no pararía hasta conseguir lo que quería, mejor que él lo ayudara para poder controlarlo y vigilarlo, ¿no?

“Agh, lo haré” gruñó, y Tony sonrió como no lo había hecho en meses.

 


	2. Capítulo 2

“Buck” llamó sin recibir respuesta, “Buck, te estoy hablando” dijo dándole unos golpes en el hombro de metal. El aludido dio un saltito en su silla por el toque.

“Me has asustado. ¿Qué pasa?”.

“Creo que es suficiente por hoy”.

Bucky resopló al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja.

“Estoy bien, de verdad, Nat” respondió.

“No, no estás bien. Llevas semanas mirando esas grabaciones. Y no hay nada que ver. Literalmente nada”.

“Dios, lo sé. Fury tenía todo planeado para llevárselo de allí sin ser vistos. Ninguna cámara graba el momento de su muerte. Solo hay gente y gente. Ruidos. Hay una veintena de tomas distintas, pero ninguna sirve. Y yo estaba allí, Nat. Estaba allí y no vi nada” dijo con un poco de desesperación al final, Nat hizo una leve mueca con su cara.

“Nick no contó con que le disparan, evidentemente”.

“Evidentemente” repitió el soldado con una suave sonrisa, “Ningún agente de Shield contaba con ello, ¿qué sabes de Stark y de su investigación?” la mueca que hizo la pelirroja esta vez fue mucho más notoria y Buck rio suavemente acariciando su brazo.

“El hombre está mal, aunque no está ahogado en alcohol. De todas formas, ha dejado de investigar, solo se ha encerrado en su taller y no coge ninguna llamada” le explicó, él asintió volviendo su mirada a las pantallas que tenía delante. Nat suspiró derrotada “Buenas noches, cariño” dijo al final dándole un suave beso y dirigiéndose a la salida.

“Descansa” respondió.

“Bucky” le llamó la pelirroja antes de salir de la habitación, este se dio la vuelta interrogante para mirarla, “No fue tu culpa, ni tuya, ni de Tony, ni de nadie. Solo es de su asesino, del que apretó el gatillo, y lo encontraremos. Tarde o temprano”.

“Lo sé. Y lo mataré” respondió él con determinación.

++++

“ _De acuerdo, Tony, ya está. Todo ha salido bien. ¿Vas a contarme ya de que se trata todo esto?_ ” preguntó la voz de Bruce por el teléfono.

“Muchas gracias, amigo. Y no, no todavía” respondió el genio antes de colgar sin dejarle hablar más a su compañero.

Lanzó el teléfono encima de la mesa del taller, y con la silla de escritorio con ruedas se desplazó hacia atrás quedando un poco apartado.

“Ya puedes hacerlo, JARVIS”.

“ _Si señor_ ”.

Después de unos minutos, de espaldas al lugar donde se encontraba el moreno, apareció un enorme holograma azul. La forma de hombre se movió lentamente, analizándose y mirando todo su nuevo cuerpo levantando sus brazos y sus piernas.

“N-no entiendo” habló por fin.

“ _Bienvenido de nuevo, Capitán Rogers. Entiendo que se sienta confuso. Le daré un par de indicaciones para que se adapte mejor a su nuevo yo_ ” dijo la voz de JARVIS inundando el taller.

Tony no se había movido de su sitio ni un centímetro. No salieron palabras de su boca, apenas podía respirar. Sus labios formaban una bonita curva de felicidad y sus ojos estaban brillantes de la emoción. Lo había conseguido. Steve estaba de vuelta.

_“…ya que se encuentra completamente conectado a la red, puede moverse a través de ella. También puede buscar toda la información que necesite en cualquier momento”._

Cuando JARVIS acabó de darle unas cuantas explicaciones al soldado, Tony le dio un pequeño momento para asimilar toda la información y luego se levantó de su asiento. El ruido hizo que Steve se volteara a ver qué pasaba. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del moreno y Steve pensó que, si no fuera ahora un holograma, Tony podría haber visto la emoción que sentía de verlo de nuevo.

“Tony…”.

“¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?”.

“Sé todo lo que necesito saber” respondió inmediatamente. Tony tragó duro, ¿Qué significaba eso para él? “JARVIS me lo ha mostrado”.

“Gracias, amigo” dijo con ironía dirigiéndose a su IA y luego volteándose a Steve con una leve sonrisa “así que supongo que sabrás algunas cosas de tu muerte y todo eso”.

“Y todo eso…” repitió lentamente el soldado. Tony hizo una mueca con su cara.

“Supongo que estarás algo enfadado conmigo después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros. No te culpo, en realidad creo que-” Tony paró de hablar cuando vio al otro negando despacio con la cabeza y lo miró analizándolo.

“Así que… soy tu timón…” habló al final Steve con una divertida mueca en su cara azulada. Y Tony entendió ese todo, Steve sabía todas y cada una de las palabras que él había dicho a su cuerpo muerto. Entendió también que ya no habría más problemas entre ellos. Estaban bien, volvían a ser amigos.

“Estúpida cabeza con alas” fue lo único que le respondió. Steve rió y Tony lo miró encantado. Había echado de menos esa risa.


	3. Capítulo 3

Unos días después, Tony daba un mordisco a su bocadillo bajo la atenta mirada de Steve, que asentía lentamente con aprobación.

“Tienes que pensar si quieres que te vean así y supongo que querrás saber todo lo que pasó” dijo el moreno con la boca llena.

“Creo que no estoy preparado para que me vean. Me gustaría saber algunas cosas antes, adaptarme a mi nuevo yo y todo eso”.

“Le has cogido el gustito a eso de la red, ¿eh? No te culpo, es genial. Quien diría que el viejo capitán podría llegar a ser tan tecnológico” habló divertido Tony.

“Yo de ti no me burlaría mucho. El otro día encontré un par de videos tuyos bastante vergonzosos”.

“¿Me estas chantajeando?” Steve asintió y cruzó sus brazos azules, “¿y qué hacías tú buscando esos videos míos?” preguntó acusador el ingeniero levantando una ceja. Steve se sintió descubierto y avergonzado enseguida por lo que agradeció no ser del todo humano.

“El punto es” volvió a hablar el soldado, “que creo que no quiero saber más de lo que ya sé. Es doloroso y no creo que los informes me digan mucho más”.

“¿No? Pues sobre eso… yo abrí una investigación. Reuní algunas pruebas, pero luego me centré en traerte de vuelta de alguna manera”.

“No he encontrado nada sobre ella” Tony lo miró incrédulo y dolido.

“¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando? ¡Soy Tony Stark, por Cristo bendito! ¡Claro que no has encontrado nada!” habló con total indignación el genio. Steve pasó por completo de todo su drama.

“Dame acceso”.

“JARVIS” fue lo único que dijo Tony.

“ _Hecho señor_ ”.

El moreno hizo un movimiento con sus manos como diciendo “Ahí lo tienes” y el rubio se detuvo durante unos minutos, comprobando todo lo que el otro había podido conseguir.

“¿La llamaste _El hijo caído_? ¿En serio, Tony?” el aludido se levantó con resignación, ¿Por qué Steve lo avergonzaba tanto últimamente?

“Si es lo único que vas a decir… tengo cosas que hacer” dijo levantándose para irse con falsa molestia.

“Espera. No sabía que Bucky y Natasha investigaban juntos todo este tema”.

“Van un poco por libres, sí. Pero los tengo controlados” le respondió “o eso creo” añadió bajito y a regañadientes. Sabía que con la espía nada era lo que parecía.

“De todas formas,” siguió hablando en moreno, “si quieres podríamos hablar con ellos y así te enteras de todo”.

El rubio lo pensó un momento.

“No, déjales a ellos. Ya te he dicho que no quiero saber nada más de momento y que no quiero que se enteren de que estoy aquí. De todas formas, si se enteran de algo lo sabremos. Ahora... digamos que estamos tomando unas vacaciones” dijo divertido.

Tony rio por la ocurrencia del rubio, pero aceptó que tenía su punto de razón.

“Me gusta como piensas, Rogers” habló coqueto, y todavía con la sonrisa en la boca, salió de la cocina para irse a su taller.

+++++

Esa misma tarde, Steve miraba un cuadro del salón con una mueca triste. Echaba tanto de menos poder usar sus manos, poder tocar cosas, poder sentir. Quería pintar de nuevo, quería plasmar todo lo que sentía, todo lo que veía.

Por su cabeza pasó el rostro de su amigo. Quería pintarlo. Tony trabajando, Tony medio dormido, Tony leyendo, Tony concentrado, Tony, Tony, Tony. No sabía si era por qué vivir tanto con él le hacía darse cuenta de cada detalle, pero sí sabía que adoraba ver cada uno de esos momentos. En las últimas semanas había visto muchas facetas distintas del moreno. Lo sintió más humano que nunca, más natural que nunca. El moreno se preocupaba por él e intentaba hacer que se sintiera como en su casa. _“Y yo ya estoy en casa, Tony”_ pensaba él.

“No sabía que te gustara tanto ese cuadro” interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz del dueño de ellos “lo hubiera puesto en tu habitación” dijo divertido.

“No es eso, no. Yo… quiero tanto poder tocar”.

“Uh, Capi. ¿Y qué quieres tocar, ¿eh?”. Aun con toda la cara azul, Steve le echó una mala mirada que el genio ya conocía a la perfección. Tony le mostró todos sus dientes en una sonrisa en señal de bondad.

“No seas tonto, Tony. Quiero dibujar y poder pasar las hojas de los libros, por ejemplo” dijo el holograma de Steve.

Tony no se había parado a pensar en eso. Su amigo siempre había tenido tacto y ahora era como un fantasma. No supo que más podía decirle así que solo se le ocurrió preguntarle si quería ir a la terraza un rato. El rostro de Steve asintió con una sonrisa.

Ya en la terraza, Tony se apoyó en la barandilla con un refresco en mano. Steve se quedó unos pasos por detrás, mirándolo atentamente.

En ese momento la mente de Steve pareció quedarse en blanco y sin poder evitarlo recordó algunos momentos de su vida durante la guerra. Las imágenes pasaban como si él estuviera de nuevo viviéndolas. Steve no terminaba de entender el por qué en ese justo momento y por qué no podía hacer nada para dejar de pensar en ello. Cuando pudo recobrarse un poco, sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

“Steve. Steve ¿dónde estás?” llamó el genio que lo había estado observando con preocupación aparecer y desaparecer delante de sus narices, “¿estás bien?”

“Sí, claro” dijo todavía un poco ido.

“¿Estás seguro? Parecía que te habías desconectado por completo, yendo y viniendo”.

“Así me he sentido” dijo el rubio sin pensar y preocupando más al otro.

 “JARVIS” llamo Tony, “comprueba que todo está bien en Steve”

“ _Todo se encuentra en orden, señor_ ” respondió la IA después de unos segundos. Tony respiró más tranquilo y le dirigió una mirada a Steve para tranquilizarlo, sabiendo que era más para tranquilizarse a él que al rubio -cosa que no le admitiría-.

Tony se giró entonces y se sentó en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en el lugar. Estuvieron hablando durante horas. Recordando viejos momentos; como se conocieron, las primeras impresiones, algunas peleas. Rieron durante minutos enteros. Se daban pequeñas miradas, y algunos sonrojos y gestos que, si no fuera porque Steve era un holograma, habrían sido mucho más notorios.


	4. Capítulo 4

Estaba tan cansado ya, sentía que nada tenía ningún sentido. Shield no había ayudado en nada y ellos, aunque fueran buenos, tenían muchos cabos sueltos.

Las cintas se reproducían una y otra vez, en silencio. El ruido de la gente gritando ya lo había escuchado en primera persona. En ese momento, la imagen de Sharon corriendo acercándose a los escalones donde se encontraba Steve tirado en el suelo llenaban la decena de pantallas que había en esa habitación.

Buck, cansado ya de verla, cerró los ojos un momento echando la cabeza atrás y subiendo los pies a la mesa. Esa última acción encendió de golpe el sonido, haciendo que diera un gran salto por el estruendo y que se quedara completamente quieto delante de la pantalla al escuchar lo que a su parecer fueron disparos.

“¡Buck!” le reprendió Natasha por el cambio repentino del ambiente. Buck no se movió ni un centímetro, y en vez de hacerle caso a su chica, tiró atrás la cinta otra vez editando el volumen para quitar algo del griterío de la gente. Un suave “bang, bang, bang” se escuchó.

 “Oh Dios, ¡Nat!” gritó Bucky “¿has oído eso?” la pelirroja asintió acercándose a él, “Nat, ¿Cuántos disparos dijo Shield que le dieron a Steve?”

“Uno. El del francotirador. Anterior a ese momento” respondió de inmediato atando todo en su cabeza.

“La lista, Nat, la lista” fue lo que dijo Bucky sin parar y moviéndose de un lado a otro.

“¿Qué lis- ¡oh!” fue lo que salió de la boca de Nat cuando vio a su novio con un USB que conocía bastante bien.

“Todo este tiempo, Nat. Delante de nuestras narices. Dijimos que Fury había planeado algo para llevarse a Steve de allí, ¿no? Así que estaba lleno de agentes de Shield. No era de extrañar que Sharon estuviera presente y- ¡oh, Dios!, la tenemos” dijo triunfante Bucky señalando la pantalla.

En ella, y en color rojo, la pista que llevaban meses buscando y que solucionaba la pregunta que todos se hacían _“Sharon Carter. Agente 13. Fuera de servicio”_.

++++

Llevaba unos días trabajando sin parar. Las palabras tristes de Steve sobre las ganas que tenía de poder tocar le hicieron pensar que tal vez él podría hacer algo. Así que empezó a hacer una especie de guantes como los de su armadura, pero más finos y delicados.

No le había dicho nada, quería que fuera una sorpresa. Y al ritmo que iba podría dársela dentro de pocos días.

La voz del rubio llevaba un rato llamándole y él, _sin querer_ , no escuchándole.

“Tony”.

Al escucharlo de nuevo, el moreno, ya cansado levantó la cabeza.

“¿Qué pasa, Rogers?”

“Es hora de dormir. Llevas días sin dormir, Tony. Vete a la cama”.

“Olvídalo. Estoy bien y estoy trabajando” respondió de inmediato el moreno.

“No sé si me escuchaste el otro día cuando te conté como JARVIS y yo habíamos hecho un nuevo modo de castigo para estos casos...” dijo lentamente la IA.

“¿De qué hablas?” preguntó el moreno sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa, pero con la curiosidad en su tono de voz. El rubio sonrió levemente por eso y se cruzó de brazos.

“No pienso repetirlo más. Necesitas dormir ahora o entraré en modo de castigo” esperó unos segundos sin obtener respuesta y suspiró, “Tony”.

“¡Sólo un minuto!” gritó exasperado el moreno levantando sus manos y tirando las herramientas al aire sin querer.

“Tú lo has querido, Tony. En cuenta regresiva, 3…2…1… modo de castigo activado”.

Al decir aquellas palabras todo se volvió oscuro y todos los ordenadores y robots se apagaron. Steve había dejado completamente inservible su taller. Tony se volvió rojo de furia.

“¿Qué demonios has hecho, Rogers?”

“Te lo advertí” fue lo único que respondió.

“Enciéndelo ¡AHORA!” gritó.

“No podría hacer eso, aunque quisiera. El taller se encenderá cuando hayas hecho mínimo 9 horas de sueño”.

Pese a la oscuridad, gracias a la forma holográfica de Steve y al reactor de Tony, podían verse perfectamente. La cara de Tony no podía estar más descompuesta. Suspiró soltando todo el aire que tenía retenido en sus pulmones y relajando los hombros. No le quitó la mirada a Steve hasta que se dio media vuelta para subir por las escaleras.

Steve lo siguió hasta la puerta de su habitación. Puerta que el genio había cerrado con un portazo. Se quedó parado delante de ella antes de hablar.

“Buenas noches, Tony. Descansa” dijo con un poco de sorna.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el moreno respondió.

“Lárgate, Rogers. Intento dormir”.

Steve sonrió antes de desaparecer.

A la mañana siguiente, Tony despertó completamente renovado -no que admitiría eso delante de Rogers tampoco-, pero dormir le había sentado realmente bien. Por la luz que entraba por el gran ventanal supuso que ya sería bastante tarde, cosa que le alegró porque significaría que había dormido más de nueve horas.

Se levantó de manera lenta y se dio una ducha antes de bajar a la cocina y comer algo. ¿por qué cuando no estaba trabajando sus necesidades básicas eran más notorias? Había cosas que Tony no comprendería nunca.

“Buenos días, querido” habló divertido Tony en voz alta para llamar a Steve cuando entró en la cocina. Sabía que, aunque su forma holográfica no estuviera allí en ese momento, lo escucharía y aparecería en seguida.

Dos segundos después, un alegre Steve apareció delante de él.

“Buenos días, Tony. Has dormido más de nueve horas, así que ya puedes volver a usar tu taller” dijo el soldado divertido. Tony no pasó por alto el tono usado por Steve.

“Esto te divierte demasiado, ¿cierto?” preguntó con fastidio el genio. Rogers asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esta vez.

“No tienes ni idea de las veces que he querido hacer algo como esto, Tony. Y créeme, volveré a hacerlo. Es genial” le respondió pensando en todas aquellas veces que no pudo conseguir que el genio se fuera a la cama.

“Sí. Lo es” dijo con notorio sarcasmo el moreno mientras cogía una dona bajo la atenta mirada del contrario. Steve estaba a punto de empezar a hablar, pero Tony habló más rápido, “ni se te ocurra, Rogers. Esto sí que no” dijo con un dedo acusador hacía la forma azulada de su amigo.

Steve levantó los hombros con fastidio y antes de desaparecer de la vista del contrario añadió un “ya veremos” para fastidio del más bajo.


	5. Capítulo 5

_“Señor, intuyo que le interesará saber que hay movimiento en el caso del Hijo caído”._ Se escuchó la voz de Jarvis por toda la cocina.

“¿Qué hay de nuevo?” preguntó dejando su café sobre la encimera.

_“La señorita Romanoff y el señor Barnes parecen tener nueva información. Aun así, lamento decirle que no sé de qué se trata. No hay cambios en documentos oficiales, solo me baso en los movimientos que ambos realizan”._

“Interesante, ¿crees que han encontrado al francotirador?” preguntó dando vueltas en uno de los taburetes.

_“No lo sé, señor. ¿Qué acción quiere que realice ahora?”._

“Mantenme informado. Steve” llamó esperando a que el rubio apareciera.

Cuando lo hizo, solo lo miró con una ceja alzada, él sabía que Steve no quería rememorar su muerte, lo entendía, también sabía que el rubio no quería darse a ver de ese modo, sospechaba que le daba vergüenza. Aun así, y aunque él hubiera dejado su investigación de lado primero por traer a Steve de vuelta y después por petición de este, él pensaba que ese maldito francotirador debía estar muerto. Y si sus compañeros habían encontrado algo, él quería estar al tanto y hacerle pagar.

“Lo veo en tus ojos, Tony, y no me gusta por donde van tus pensamientos”. El moreno suspiró.

“Solo…”.

“¿Qué piensas?”

“Estaría bien saber qué sabes tú, la información oficial es realmente un asco”.

“No sé quién es el francotirador, si es lo que estas preguntando…” Tony supo de inmediato que había algo más y le hizo una señal para que hablara.

“Yo… la verdad es que no recuerdo nada después de caer sobre les escalones. Vi algunas grabaciones de Shield, pero no mostraban nada que pudiera servir. Aun así… no miré mucho más. Esto duele, Tony. Yo sigo muerto porque alguien me asesino. Tú quieres venganza. Yo… no sé si quiero saber quién fue”.

“Buck y Nat son los investigadores de Shield, como bien sabes ya” dijo esperando una aceptación del rubio, “pero, de todos modos, Shield no ha sido de mucha ayuda, Fury considera que fue una mala misión, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Solo tenemos esas grabaciones y un par de cosas más. Creo que los chicos están avanzando y realmente pienso que deberíamos ayudarles con esto. Tal vez es momento de llamarlos” sentenció Tony. Steve solo asintió lentamente y el genio le regaló una gran sonrisa.

“Amigo, contacta con nuestra espía favorita” dijo mirando al techo, “Ahora, tengo algo para ti. Vamos al taller” dijo Tony interrumpiendo cualquier pensamiento que el rubio pudiera tener.

Steve, curioso, lo siguió sin decir nada. Al llegar, una caja con el dibujo de su escudo le sacó una sonrisilla.

“Voy a abrirla yo porque tú no puedes. _Todavía”_ dijo Tony abriendo la tapa con una sonrisa.

Unos guantes metálicos, casi como los de Iron Man, aparecieron delante de sus ojos. Eran más grandes que los que había visto que llevaba su amigo, pero se podía ver que eran más delgados y delicados. Simulando unas manos humanas y no las de un robot. No estaban hechas para luchar.

Steve se quedó con la boca levemente abierta, sin terminar de comprender. Él no podía tocar nada, ¿cómo iba a tocar esos guantes? Tony debió sentir su debate interno porque empezó a explicarle.

“Lo que me dijiste el otro día me hizo pensar en esto. Son unos guantes especiales, para ti. Con una tecnología diferente para que puedas usarlos con tu forma holográfica. Sé que no es lo mismo que tocar con tus propias manos, pero es lo más cercano que he podido hacer y-”.

“Tony” lo cortó Steve, porque cuando el genio empezaba a explicar sus aparatos nuevos podía hablar y hablar sin parar, “es… es lo más bonito que han hecho por mi nunca. Son geniales ¿puedo probarlos?” preguntó emocionado.

“¡Claro, claro! Mira, tienes que poner las manos así para que yo pueda activarlos desde aquí” le explicó haciendo un par de gestos.

Minutos después, Steve movía unos dedos metálicos con un suave ruido robótico. Estaba encantado. No podía dejar de mirar primero sus nuevas manos y luego a Tony repetidas veces. Tony era tan atento con él, seguro que había dejado proyectos de su empresa a medias para hacerle esas manos a él.

“Ahora ya puedes pasar las hojas de los libros y pintar” le sacó de su ensoñación la voz de Tony.

Steve rio suavemente pensando que ahora solo quería tocar y acariciarlo a él. Pensamiento que lo descolocó un poco, ¿de dónde había salido eso? Agitó rápidamente su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada al moreno.

“Sí. Muchas gracias, Tony” dijo con una sonrisa demasiado gigante.

Tony estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la voz de JARVIS lo cortó.

“ _Señor, hay algo mal en el ordenador central del Capitán Rogers_ ”

Tony lo miró preocupado de inmediato, acercándose a él.

“Me siento bien” dijo segundos antes de sentir una especie de sobrecarga que lo hizo trastabillar y quedarse en blanco. Y de la misma manera que algunas veces anteriores, sin poder evitarlo, imágenes de su vida volvieron a aparecer en su mente.

Se vio a él mismo en la guerra junto a Bucky, peleando codo con codo. Lo vio caer y volvió a sentir un dolor atroz en el pecho. Luego se vio caer a él y sintió por segunda vez en mucho tiempo el frío del agua helada cubriendo todo su cuerpo, helando cada célula en su interior y cerrando los ojos para no abrirlos durante un largo tiempo.

En ese momento, empezó a sentir que Tony lo llamaba, que gritaba su nombre. Steve, al escucharle, intentaba luchar por salir de esas escenas sin resultados positivos. Hasta que de repente, todo desapareció y volvió a quedarse como antes.

“Steve” le llamaba Tony sin parar.

“Ya estoy bien” respondió él suavemente para calmar al otro.

“Evidentemente no lo estas. JARVIS, analiza ahora. Dime por favor que esto no te ha pasado más veces”.

Steve se pensó detenidamente que decirle y Tony lo notó de inmediato.

“¡Genial!” gritó Tony, “¿por qué demonios no me habías dicho nada? ¿Cuántas veces, Rogers?”

“Tony, por favor, cálmate. Es cierto, me ha ocurrido más veces, pero nunca como ahora. Yo solo me quedaba en blanco y recordaba. Esta vez… ha sido distinto”.

“Vale…” asintió Tony con un tono más bajo, volviendo a la calma.

“ _Señor,_ ” volvió a llamar JARVIS, “ _no se encuentra nada anormal en el Capitán_ ”.

“Mantenme informado en todo momento, JARVIS” dijo Tony después de pasarse unos minutos analizando la situación dentro de su mente, “y tú, no vuelvas a ocultarme algo así” dijo esta vez mirando a los ojos de Steve, “tengo algunas cosas que hacer ahora” habló por última vez el genio antes de girarse y sentarse en su silla de trabajo.

Steve sintió que había estropeado el bonito momento que se estaba creando entre ellos y eso le dolió más que el agua helando todo su ser.

++++

“¡Pero mira quién es el que llama ahora! Te ha costado, ¿eh?”

_“Buenos días, señorita Romanoff, lamento informarle que el señor Stark no ha realizado la llamada, sin embargo, sí la ha solicitado”_ escuchó por el teléfono la voz de JARVIS.

“Ya decía yo…” respondió divertida.

_“El señor Stark solicita su presencia y la del señor Barnes en la Torre Stark inmediatamente”_.

Nat suspiró fuerte “Dame una hora, JARVIS”.

 


	6. Capítulo 6

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta esta se abrió directamente sin ninguna clave ni escaneo. JARVIS los conocía demasiado bien.

Natasha entró al salón tomada de la mano de Bucky, quien estaba un poco reticente a estar allí. Al fin y al cabo, las cosas entre él y el genio tampoco eran tan perfectas.

“¡Natasha, mi espía favorita!” la voz de Tony interrumpió sus pensamientos. El moreno miró sus manos cogidas antes de mirarle a él, “Sargento Barnes” añadió dando un abrazo a la pelirroja a si lado.

La mujer le devolvió el gesto y le dirigió unas palabras al oído que él no pudo escuchar e hicieron que Tony pusiera una mueca en su cara. Bucky sabía que se trataban de él, pues Tony lo volvió a mirar antes de hablar.

“No pretendía ser cortante. Entiendo la situación y esta todo olvidado, Sargento”.

“Gracias, Stark” le respondió él un poco nervioso. Nat le había dicho que no pasaba nada, que Tony no tenía nada contra él y que entendía su situación, pero él no podía evitar pensar que el hombre lo odiaba y que tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

“Llámame Tony” habló poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y cortando sus pensamientos por segunda vez. Él solo asintió sin decir nada.

“Bien” dijo por primera vez la pelirroja en voz alta, “después de este momento. ¿Qué quieres, Tony?” preguntó.

El hombre la miró divertido sentándose en el sofá e invitándoles a sentarse frente a él.

“Siempre tan directa mi querida espía. Tengo un par de cosas que hablar con vosotros. En primer lugar, una pregunta, ¿cómo va la investigación?”.

Natasha analizó a Tony. El hombre no parecía tan afectado como al principio. Y no estaba borracho, cosa que le seguía sorprendiendo. Había revisado la sala al entrar y no había rastro ni del mini bar que solía tener en una esquina.

“Me alegro de que estés bien, Tony. Fue un golpe duro para todos. Y sé que para ti lo fue más después de todo lo que pasó y de bueno… ya sabes, tú y Steve fueran tan-”

“No sé de qué hablas, Nat. Pero sí, estoy bien” dijo el hombre mirándola confundido. La pelirroja se tomó unos momentos para mirarlo con detenimiento. Tony en verdad no la comprendía y ella no podía comprender como estaba tan ciego. Siempre había sido todo tan obvio. Las miradas, los gestos, todo. Ella incluso llegó a pensar que ambos hombres sí se veían a escondidas. Lástima que no pasara.

“Qué hay de mi pregunta” volvió a decir el genio.

“Tenemos algo. Pero estamos pensando la mejor forma de afrontarlo. Descubrimos que Sharon no estaba de servicio ese día. Ella fue quien se acercó al cuerpo de Steve, y pudimos distinguir tres disparos más a quemarropa. Así que… ella lo mató” soltó todo de golpe mirando como cambiaban las expresiones de Tony.

“Espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que entonces que el francotirador no lo mato? ¿Qué fue Sharon, la sobrina de Peggy?” preguntó totalmente desconcertado.

“Sí. Hubo un dispara desde un edificio, pero no fue letal”.

“Mmm ya, esto…” empezó dubitativo, “¿Steve no estaba enamorado de ella?” preguntó Tony un poco avergonzado y sin mirar directamente a la chica. Natasha le hubiera pegado un guantazo a Tony si hubiera podido. Este hombre estaba más ciego de lo que pensaba. Al final, Nat simplemente rio y negó con la cabeza. Tony se relajó notoriamente.

“¿Cuál era la segunda cosa?” preguntó Buck hablando por primera vez.

“¡Oh, sí! Esto os va a gustar” habló levantándose de inmediato del sofá, “Steve” dijo llamando al aire.

Nat y Buck se miraron desconcertados antes de ver como una figura azul aparecía al lado de Tony. Volvieron a mirarse para comprobar que ambos veían lo mismo y volvieron a dirigir la mirada al holograma idéntico a su amigo muerto.

“Hola, chicos. Me alegro de veros” dijo la voz de Steve. O sea, _la voz de Steve_. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

“Vale. Tony, pensaba que estabas bien, pero hacer un holograma de Steve y ponerle su voz no es precisamente estar bien” habló la pelirroja dirigiendo una mirada triste a su amigo.

“Yo no-” empezó a hablar, pero Steve lo cortó.

“Nat. Soy yo de verdad. Tony hizo una cosa en mí y yo… bueno, estoy aquí. Todos mis pensamientos, todo de mi está aquí” dijo señalando su cuerpo holográfico.

“En verdad todo de él está en una especie de ordenador guardado en mi taller” corrigió Tony.

Natasha y Bucky apenas reaccionaban. Solo miraban de Steve a Tony demasiado atónitos.

“Escondí el USB de Fury en una máquina del hospital detrás de los chicles y tú la sacaste antes que yo” dijo mirando a Nat, “me ayudabas a ponerme papel de periódico en los zapatos para parecer más alto” dijo esta vez mirando a Bucky, “soy yo, chicos”.

“¿Podemos por favor centrarnos en la misión por un momento?” dijo Tony sabiendo que la situación podía seguir así mucho más tiempo, “tenemos que ir a por ella. ¿Shield ayudará?”

Natasha se enderezó y sorbió su nariz recomponiéndose rápidamente.

“Sí, lo hará. Aunque Fury no quiera aceptar que hizo algo mal”.

“Bien. Podemos empezar por ahí”.

++++

Bucky y Nat había salido de la torre para terminar de organizar la misión que los llevaría a Sharon. Toda la situación les estresaba de sobremanera y apenas habían comenzado. Él de verdad no quería saber nada de esto.

En ese momento se encontraba pintando para intentar relajarse y no pensar en todo lo que lo rodeaba. Las nuevas manos que Tony le había hecho le permitían _de alguna manera,_ volver a ser humano. Steve le agradecería eso al moreno por mucho tiempo.

En lo que fue su antigua habitación de la torre Stark, Steve, pintaba un cuadro de los impresionantes edificios que se podían ver a través de su alta ventana. Había decidido pintar edificios porque llevaba como unos diez dibujos de Tony, _y enserio,_ que empezaba a preguntarse seriamente cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia él.

Siempre había tenido un cariño especial hacía su amigo, su mejor amigo de este tiempo. Vale, discutían mucho. Pero de igual manera siempre se arreglaban y volvían a ser inseparables. Siempre pendientes el uno del otro, incluso en batalla. Siempre que había caído, Tony había estado allí para levantarlo con un “te tengo, Cap”.

Quizá había habido _algo_ durante años y él no lo había visto. Y realmente eso explicaría por qué sentía que había una marea de sentimientos encontrados cada vez que estaba en presencia de Tony.

Siempre había habido algo que lo ataba al genio de una manera u otra y quizás y solo _quizás_ ahora comprendía y aceptaba que, durante mucho tiempo, había querido a Tony.

Steve dejó de pintar cuando su cabeza llegó a ese pensamiento. Suspirando buscó con la mirada el cuaderno con los dibujos del genio y lo miró antes de levantar sus brazos para observarse a si mismo.

“Buen momento para darte cuenta, Winghead” se dijo a si mismo con burla antes de volver al cuadro que tenía a medias.

“ _Capitán Rogers, algo está fallando de nuevo_ ” interrumpió la robótica voz de JARVIS.

“No, no, mierda. Llama a Tony” dijo antes de volver a sentir una corriente que le atravesaba y que su mente dejaba de funcionar como las otras veces. Segundos después todo volvía a la normalidad.

“¡Steve!” gritó Tony respirando fuertemente cuando entró en la habitación “¿otra vez?” preguntó. Steve solo asintió.

“Hay algo mal en mí, Tony” susurró Steve con miedo en su voz. Los ataques empezaban a asustarlo, ¿y si en algún punto se desconectaba por completo y no podía volver? Cada vez le costaba más diferenciar que lo que vivía de nuevo no era real y le costaba más volver en si.

“Lo solucionaremos, Steve. Tengo algunas teorías, creo que es hora de llamar a Bruce. Lo arreglaremos, te lo prometo” le respondió Tony cogiendo su mano metálica para quitarle el miedo de encima al rubio. Gesto que le hizo sobresaltarse y alegrarse al mismo tiempo, pues era la primera vez desde que había vuelto que se tocaban. Steve hizo más fuerte el contacto apretando más la mano de Tony.


	7. Capítulo 7

Después de recibir una llamada de un alterado Tony, se apresuró a ir al taller de su amigo. Estaba seguro de que la había vuelto a liar y tendría que solucionar algo de nuevo.

Al entrar, Tony estaba debajo de una especie de ordenador gigante. Él carraspeó para llamar su atención y el moreno salió con una leve sonrisa.

“Ey, Brucie, cuanto tiempo”.

“¿Qué has hecho ahora?” preguntó directo y con la ansiedad aumentando en su pecho. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que su amigo Hulk no se hiciera presente. Tony bufó de indignación antes de hablar.

“¿Recuerdas ese microchip en Steve?” preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. _Como para olvidarlo_ pensó él, mas no dijo nada.

“Bueno, ¿cómo decirlo? Cuando ese microchip se activa, Steve está aquí. _Literalmente_ , Bruce. Es una IA, como JARVIS, pero mucho mejor, ¿entiendes por dónde voy?” habló sin parar y esperando la confirmación del contrario que aguantaba la respiración para calmarse. Tony continuó hablando y explicándole cómo lo había hecho funcionar durante un buen rato.

“Ahora, tenemos un problema. Parece que una especie de descarga lo desconecta, pero al mismo tiempo no del todo porque él dice que no puede evitar ver imágenes de su vida, revivir momentos ¿sabes? Es de locos. Tengo una teoría, es demasiado improbable, pero es lo único que cuadra. Creo… creo que cuando eso le pasa a la IA, significa que el cerebro humano está funcionando, entran en conflicto, ¿entiendes?” finalizó con una leve mueca. Bruce en este punto estaba a escasos segundos de convertirse en un gran monstruo verde. Tuvo que respirar lentamente durante un par de minutos para calmarse.

“¿QUÉ MIERDA HAS HECHO, TONY?” gritó con la furia volviendo a apoderarse de él, “¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE? ¿TE ESTÁS SIQUIERA ESCUCHANDO?”

“¿Qué coño te creías que iba a hacer cuando le pusimos _eso_ en el MALDITO CEREBRO, ¿EH?” respondió Tony alterándose y gritando cada vez más fuerte. Él no creía para nada que había hecho algo malo. Él había traído de vuelta a Steve. Gracias a él Steve estaba, _de_ _alguna_ _manera_ , vivo.

“La solución a tu jodido problema es desconectar ese aparato y olvidarte de todo esto” dijo con rabia el científico. Tony lo miró como si estuviera loco.

“¿Qué mierda te has tomado hoy, verde? ¿Qué parte no entiendes? Steve _está aquí._ Todos sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos. Todo de él. Solo que no tiene un cuerpo físico. Dime, Bruce. ¿Cuándo una persona muere, muere su cuerpo o lo que esa persona es? Una persona no es solo un cuerpo, es su mente. Así que créeme, Steve está muy _vivo_ ”. Habló Tony con total indignación pintada en su rostro.

“¿Podrás soportar entonces haberle matado dos veces, Tony?” le preguntó con sorna y burla el que él había considerado su amigo.

“¡VETE A LA MIERDA!” le gritó Tony empezando a sentir una presión en el pecho y que sus ojos se irritaban, “¿Te crees que no me culpo yo lo suficiente, Bruce?”

“Lo que yo creo es que no lo has superado, que estás completamente fuera de ti, que su muerte te ha afectado demasiado y que te culpas por ello. Y eso no te da derecho a profanar su tumba y a experimentar con él. Creo que fuiste un maldito cobarde durante años y sabes de lo que te estoy hablando, Tony. ¿no podías llorar su pérdida y lamentarte durante un tiempo y ya? ¿no podías siquiera dejarlo descansar en paz? No, claro que no, Tony Stark _debía_ hacer algo. _Debía_ meter la pata hasta el fondo. Y todo porque no sabes controlar tus estúpidos sentimientos” en este punto Tony se encontraba completamente desencajado y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Cada palabra dolía tremendamente. Y sabía que algo de razón tenía, que lo hizo por eso, pero ahora era diferente. Porque Steve estaba aquí. ¿por qué no podía Bruce entender eso?

“Lo sé, Bruce. Lo sé. Lo hice porque no podía superarlo. Y él merecía estar aquí, no muerto. Y si de alguna manera yo podía conseguirlo, iba a luchar por eso hasta el final. Y ahora él está aquí, Bruce”.

“Lo que me duele es que sigues sin aceptarte a ti mismo el por qué lo hiciste en realidad” dijo, y Tony lo miró curioso con los ojos rojos todavía y las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. “Dices que él merecía estar aquí, vale, eso no te lo discuto. Ahora… ¿lo hiciste por qué te sentías culpable o por qué estabas enamorado de él?” preguntó más calmado y mirando con un poco de lástima a su amigo quien abrió los ojos enormemente para segundos después cerrarlos con aceptación.

“Ambas” admitió agachando la cabeza y sorbiéndose la nariz, “yo… lo amo” dijo por primera vez en voz alta levantando la cabeza y mirando a su amigo antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. No solo se lo había confesado a Bruce, también a Steve, que en su estado era como JARVIS y podía estar y escuchar todo lo que ocurría en la torre.

Bruce, ajeno a los nuevos pensamientos de su amigo y un poco más tranquilo al final, bajó todas sus defensas al ver a su amigo tan derrotado y asustado. Se frotó los ojos y dio un par de pasos por el laboratorio.

“Es un comienzo, supongo” habló al fin, “Sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto. _Dios,_ ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto, pero… ¿qué paso damos ahora?” dijo, y Tony iba a abrazarlo antes de que una luz azul se parara entre ambos hombres.

“Me alegra verlo, Doctor Banner” fue lo que dijo Steve antes de dirigir su fuerte mirada a Tony. El moreno giró la cabeza avergonzado.

++++

Unos días después, Bruce ya se había mudado temporalmente a la torre Stark y se había acostumbrado a la nueva y extraña forma de Steve. Además, le había pedido perdón a Tony por todo lo que le había dicho y el moreno solo le había restado importancia.

“Tu teoría entonces es que de alguna manera imposible y que desconocemos, el Steve de carne y hueso está vivo. ¿He dicho ya que es _imposible_?” habló Bruce y Tony asintió.

“Lo sé. Lo sé. Parece imposible, ¿pero y si sí, Bruce? O sea, yo diseñé ese microchip, sé cómo funciona” Tony repitió por _ya había perdido la cuenta_ vez.

“Supongamos por un momento que es cierto, ¿Qué hacemos? Porque a ver, si eso es cierto, Steve está enterrado vivo”.

“Hay que abrirlo cuanto antes. JARVIS prepara un equipo”.

“ _Por supuesto, señor_ ”.

++++

Un par de equipos con una veintena de hombres completamente equipados para la nieve y para sacar del agua por segunda vez la tumba del Capitán América estaban ya completamente preparados.

“Bien, como la otra vez, los buzos anclaran y luego vosotros lo subiréis. Tiene que ser rápido, antes de que se haga de noche. Tenemos un par de horas como mucho” explicó Bruce a un par de hombres encargados de los demás.

El tiempo parecía pasar muy lento en un sitió tan frío y al mismo tiempo desértico como ese, pero los equipos no tardaron demasiado en realizar su tarea.

“ _¿Cómo va, Brucie? Steve ha tenido otro ataque_ ” escuchó que la voz de Tony le decía preocupado por su intercomunicador.

Antes de poder decir nada, un hombre llegó corriendo hasta su lado jadeando.

“Tenemos un problema, Doctor Banner” informó. Todo iba demasiado bien para ser cierto, Bruce suspiró antes de preguntar.

“¿Qué problema?”.

“Será mejor que lo vea usted mismo, Doctor”.

Bruce siguió al hombre hasta un gran cubo blanco con un escudo encima donde tenía que estar el cuerpo del Capitán América. Se acercó lentamente para darse cuenta de que estaba completamente vacío.

 “Tony” dijo Bruce llevándose el intercomunicador cerca de la boca.

“ _¿Qué?_ ”.

“Tenemos un problema”.

“ _¿Cual?_ ” preguntó el genio alterándose.

“No está. Steve no está” respondió.

“ _¿Cómo que no está? ¿Dónde demonios está?_ ” pregunto ya completamente alterado.

“No lo sé, Tony, pero ahora tiene algo de sentido todo esto” fue lo único que pudo responderle.

 


	8. Capítulo 8

De alguna manera, a Natasha no le sorprendió que Sharon tuviera algo que ver con la muerte de Steve y le dio un poco de lástima ver que la sobrina de alguien tan buena como había sido la Agente Peggy Carter, tan querida por Steve, tuviera algo que ver con todo ese lio.

Había sido un día completamente de locos. No solo buscaban a una asesina, sino que ahora el cuerpo estaba desaparecido. Esperaba que Sharon supiera algo porque si no se pondría realmente nerviosa.

La misión consistía en entrar en Shield como si fuera un día normal y abordar a Sharon para llevársela e interrogarla. Fury ya estaba completamente avisado de la situación y había un par de equipos dispersados por todas las instalaciones por si la mujer intentaba escapar.

Natasha entró saludando a todo el mundo que se cruzaba con ella hasta llegar a una sala de mandos dónde todo el equipo que había estaba compinchado con ellos menos Sharon. Le dirigió una mirada de completo odio a la mujer que se encontraba de espaldas antes de empezar a actuar.

“¡Sharon! Dios mío, cuanto tiempo, ¿verdad?” habló Natasha acercándose a la mujer que se giró con una sonrisa gigante al ver a la pelirroja.

Al llegar a su altura, Natasha le cogió de un brazo para girarlo sobre sí mismo y dejar a la mujer con la mitad del cuerpo y la cabeza sobre una de las mesas. La rubia se quejó por el golpe e intentó zafarse con una patada que Natasha reprimió sin apenas esfuerzo.

“Tú, _querida_ , te vienes conmigo. Tienes algunas cosas que explicarme” dijo mientras la levantaba y le ponía unas esposas y se dirigía a la salida.

++++

Steve estaba realmente sorprendido por todo lo que había pasado esos últimos días. Él no esperaba por nada del mundo que Sharon, la sobrina de su querida Peggy fuera la que le hubiera matado. No sabía muy bien como sentirse, él ya le había dicho con anterioridad a Tony que no quería saber nada, pero tanto el moreno como sus amigos insistieron en encontrar al culpable. Verdaderamente, no se sentía para nada mejor.

Veía a la chica a través del espejo de la sala de interrogaciones que tenía la torre Stark, ya no se sorprendía de todas las cosas que tenía esa torre, nunca dejaría de encontrar lugares nuevos.

Sharon no paraba de mirar hacía la puerta temblando y esperando a que alguien entrara a decirle algo.

“¿Cómo te sientes?” preguntó Tony entrando y parándose a su lado.

“No lo sé. Quiero decir, ella… bueno… es la sobrina de Peggy y en verdad yo le tenía mucho cariño. No entiendo porque haría algo así” Tony hizo una mueca desagradable cuando escuchó que Steve le tenía cariño a esa rubia estúpida.

“La querías, ¿verdad?” preguntó. Nat ya le había dicho que no pero aun así no pudo evitar que la pregunta saliera de su boca y aunque le doliera necesitaba escucharlo de los labios del rubio. Se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la cabeza pensando enseguida que quizá había sido una mala idea, “lo siento, déjalo” se apresuró a decir. Steve no pudo evitar pensar en lo adorable que Tony se veía y sonrió un poco.

“No, Tony. No la quería de esa forma. Solo le tenía cariño por ser la sobrina de Peggy” dijo mirando a la chica que no paraba de mover los pies con nerviosismo y luego dirigiendo la mirada hacia Tony que asintió sin decir nada, “Tony, tú y yo… bueno, creo que deberíamos hablar y-”

“No” lo cortó el moreno rápidamente con un gesto de sus manos. Tony realmente no quería tener esa conversación con él, ya se sentía suficientemente mal. La excusa perfecta salió de sus labios sin pensar “no es el momento, Steve” dijo.

“Tienes razón, no es el momento” repitió y antes de poder decir nada más la puerta de la sala donde se encontraba Sharon se abrió dando paso a Natasha. La mujer se tensó notoriamente.

“Hola, Sharon”.

“¡Nat! No entiendo que está pasando. ¿Qué hago aquí?”.

“¿Dónde está?” preguntó Natasha poniendo las manos fuertemente sobre la mesa.

“¿Quién?” preguntó de vuelta la mujer. Nat la miró detenidamente durante largos minutos.

“Steve”.

“¿Enterrado?” preguntó con un poco de sorna.

“No. Su cuerpo no está y creo que tú sabes más de lo que dices” Sharon abrió los ojos de inmediato y todas las barreras que había intentado hacer para que no se notara nada se descubrieron en ese momento. Natasha sonrió ampliamente.

“Bien. Nada de rodeos, Sharon. Sé que tú le disparaste a quemarropa, que tú lo asesinaste. Ahora, su cuerpo ha desaparecido y tú vas a decirme dónde está”.

“No sé dónde está el cuerpo. Tony Stark ni siquiera dijo dónde estaba enterrado” fue lo único que respondió.

“¿Por qué, Sharon? Asesinaste a Steve… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?”.

“Yo no-” empezó diciendo, pero una forma azul apareció detrás de la pelirroja.

Tony había convencido a Steve de que entrara, aunque éste no quería hacerlo. El moreno le había dicho que si lo veía seguramente hablaría más rápido debido al shock, así que ahí estaba él, en una situación en la que no quería estar desde el principio. Natasha le dirigió una sonrisa para animarle a continuar.

“Hola, Sharon”.

“Esto es jugar sucio” dijo la rubia empezando a llorar al escuchar la voz del rubio.

“¿Por qué me disparaste?” preguntó Steve sin ganas de florituras. Solo quería salir de ahí y olvidarse de todo.

“No. Tú no eres Steve. Eres una invención de Tony Stark o algo así”.

“Me contaste que tu tía Peggy te había regalado tu primera funda de pistola. Muy elegante, dijiste” Sharon lo miró bastante consternada antes de susurrar y agachar la cabeza.

“Yo no sabía que todo esto iba a acabar así” empezó a narrar Sharon, “yo solo quería que tú me hicieras caso, ¿vale? Yo había tenido unos días un poco malos después de la muerte de mi tía Peggy y de unos asuntos de Shield. Unos hombres vinieron a verme a mi despacho, llevaban las placas identificativas de Shield, todo parecía correcto. Me hablaron de una misión para acabar definitivamente con el bando de Tony Stark y me dijeron que el Capitán América iba a liderarla. Parecía completamente lógico teniendo en cuenta que eras el líder. Ese día me inyectaron una especie de chip para poder controlar las misiones. Eso me dijeron. Lo siento mucho, Steve, de verdad. Creo que Hydra me controló. Yo… empecé a tener unas lagunas bastante grandes. Me despertaba completamente desorientada, sucia y cansada y habían pasado un par de días. No estaba segura de lo que hacía. Más tarde empecé a recordar fragmentos y Dios… hice cosas horribles que no quería” terminó de contar con lágrimas en los ojos y sin mirar a nadie, “Lo siento”.

“¿Me estás diciendo que te controlaron para matar al Capitán América?” preguntó Natasha.

 “¿Por qué no pediste ayuda a Shield o a tus amigos, Sharon?” le preguntó Steve con calma y poniendo su mano metálica sobre su hombro. Sharon lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

“Te maté, Steve. Maté al Capitán América ¿Quién iba a ayudarme?”

Natasha miró a Steve haciéndole una señal para que salieran y poder hablar en privado. Cuando entraron a la sala donde Tony se encontraba mirando todo este se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

“¿Le crees, Steve?” preguntó Tony un poco incrédulo, pero conociendo ya la respuesta. EL pequeño gesto que había tenido con ella ya le respondía su pregunta.

“Sí, le creo” dijo mirando primero a Tony y luego a Natasha que seguía mirando de reojo cada movimiento de la rubia “a mí me parece que dice la verdad. Se le ve afectada, Tony. Además, si Hydra la controló, ella no tiene la culpa, y lo sabes. Entiendo vuestras ganas de encontrar a un culpable, pero ella no lo es” añadió.

“Aunque me cueste admitirlo creo que Steve tiene razón” dijo la pelirroja dándole una mirada un poco triste a Tony. Este simplemente asintió y se frotó la cara con las manos.

“Muy bien. Ya que hemos resuelto esta parte, ahora podríamos ayudar a Bruce a encontrar el cuerpo. Me parece algo más importe” dijo el moreno abriendo la puerta para salir de la habitación.

“¿Qué hacemos con ella?” preguntó Steve.

“La llevaremos a los médicos de Shield para que recupere toda la memoria que dice que tiene perdida y veremos si puede servirnos de algo más” le respondió la pelirroja.

 


	9. Capítulo 9

Estaba ya harto de toda la situación. Primero su cuerpo perdido, después un francotirador fantasma y Sharon complicando las cosas e introduciendo a Hydra en la ecuación y, por último, Tony, que lo evitaba todo lo que podía. Estaba cansado de eso. Él no quería que el moreno se alejara de él en estos momentos, y menos cuando había descubierto que Tony tenía por él los mismos sentimientos que él había descubierto recientemente. Tenía muchas cosas que hablar con él, pero este solo se había encerrado en su taller con la excusa de que tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

“Tony” le llamó apareciendo delante de su mesa en el taller.

Tony, cerrando los ojos con fuerza lo ignoró completamente. No quería, no ahora. Ya había intentado que este momento no se diera, pero sabía que Steve no lo dejaría pasar por mucho más tiempo. Él solo… no quería que su amigo dejara de hablarle o algo por su confesión, no quería que este se enfadara con él. No quería perderlo.

“Tony” repitió.

Y Tony seguía con la cabeza gacha en su bota y con el soldador en la mano derecha, temblando levemente. _Vete, por favor, Steve_ rogó.

“Tony, mírame por favor” insistió con la voz ya como un susurro.

Resignado, el moreno levantó la cabeza y le miró. Le miró directo a los ojos y Steve se sintió abrumado. Siempre había pensado que Tony tenía unos ojos expresivos, pero nunca había imaginado poder ver tanto de una persona en ellos. Sintió como todo el cansancio acumulado en sus ojos pasaba a su persona con solo mirarlo.

“No quiero hablar de eso, Steve” dijo simplemente. Su corazón latiendo fuertemente porque _demonios_ había admitido que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

“Pero yo sí” le respondió Steve dando un paso hacia él. Tony se sintió más expuesto en ese momento.

“Steve, yo… lo siento, ¿vale? No planeé que pasará, simplemente pasó. Cu-cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde. He intentado… te juro que he intentado por años que no se notara. _Dios,_ esto es tan vergonzoso” empezó a hablar rápidamente Tony, y quizá estaba diciendo demasiado pero siempre que hablaba cuando estaba nervioso decía más de la cuenta “ya sé que tú no me ves igual, que es posible que me veas co-como un enfermo porque eres otro hombre y todo eso…y por eso yo nunca intenté nada, de verdad. Yo solo quería mantenerte a mi lado, Steve. Eres una parte demasiado importante en mi vida y no quiero perderte. No quiero…” tiró el soldador con fuerza sobre la mesa y respiró profundamente. Tenía muchas cosas guardadas todavía en su interior y sentía que la mitad de lo que había dicho no tenía el mínimo sentido, pero ahí estaba, más expuesto que nunca. Y más sincero. Sonrió irónicamente porque solo Steve sacaba esa parte de él.

“Si pudiera, Tony, te besaría ahora mismo” fue lo único que dijo Steve a toda la verborrea que el otro había soltado. Tony puso una cara de desconcierto total y parecía que iba a decir algo, pero al final solo atinó a mirarlo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Se levantó de su silla y rodeó su mesa de trabajo para acercarse muy lentamente a su compañero. Se quedó a centímetros de él y cerró los ojos. Si Steve fuera real, sus respiraciones estarían unidas. Volvió a abrir los ojos y mostró una suave sonrisa.

“¿De verdad harías eso?” preguntó.

“No hay nada que desearía más” respondió suavemente acariciando las mejillas de Tony con sus manos de metal “es la única cosa que me arrepiento de no haber hecho antes de morir, Tony”.

++++

Natasha, Bucky, Tony y Bruce estaban en una de las salas de reuniones de la torre. La situación se había complicado un poco demasiado estas últimas semanas. El Capitán América estaba desaparecido a saber dónde y parecía que la culpa la tenía Hydra. No había ni rastro del francotirador que dio los primeros disparos y Sharon, estaba ya en con los médicos de Shield intentado recuperar sus recuerdos. La chica no les mentía y eso les dejaba más o menos con una situación peor que la anterior.

Tony, además, había confesado sus sentimientos a Steve y aunque se sentía mejor, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en que debería de haberlo hecho antes y haber evitado toda la guerra que hubo entre ellos.

“¿Dónde está Steve?” le preguntó la pelirroja mirándolo con una sonrisilla como si ya supiera todo lo que pasa entre ellos. Demonios, seguramente ella ya lo sabía antes que ellos.

“Ya estoy” dijo la figura de Steve apareciendo al lado de Tony. Todos se quedaron mirándole sin decir nada. Ya no tenía ese color azul que lo hacía ver como un holograma, ahora tenía colores. Su tono de piel claro exactamente igual como lo había tenido siempre y los ojos más azules que Tony había visto en su vida.

“¿Os gusta? JARVIS me ayudó” dijo feliz Steve mirando a todos sus compañeros, pero sobre todo buscando la aprobación de Tony, quien estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

“Bueno, ¿Cómo procedemos ahora?” preguntó Bucky después de unos segundos.

“Tenemos que encontrar su cuerpo” dijo Tony rápidamente.

“Creo que podríamos llamar al Doctor Extraño para eso” añadió Bruce “seguramente él puede rastrearlo sin problemas esté donde esté”.

“Bien. JARVIS, haz que el Doctor Extraño venga aquí”.

Segundos después unas sombras verdosas empezaron a aparecer por la sala y la imponente presencia del Doctor Extraño se hizo presente en la sala.

“Hola, amigos” dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mirando toda la sala mientras levitaba gracias a su capa roja.

En menos de veinte minutos tenían al hombre completamente informado de toda la situación quien asentía de vez en cuando.

“¿Podrías rastrear a Steve?” termino preguntándole Tony.

“Puedo” respondió, “dadme un par de horas”.

 


	10. Capítulo 10

“En la novena dimensión” dijo el hechicero supremo entrando en el taller de Tony sin pedir ningún tipo de permiso.

“¿Perdona?” le preguntó sin entender de que estaba hablando el hombre.

“Steve. Se encuentra en la novena dimensión” dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Tony lo miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la cara antes de pasarse las manos por la suya propia y mancharse completamente de grasa.

“¿Novena? ¿Cuántas hay?” preguntó y el hechicero no pudo evitar reír.

“Infinitas” le respondió y antes de que volviera a hablar, Tony lo cortó.

“Espera” le dijo Tony haciendo una señal con sus manos de exasperación, “JARVIS diles a todos que vengan aquí ahora mismo”.

“ _Claro, señor_ ”.

El holograma de Steve apareció en menos de diez segundos y poco después Bruce entró con su bata de laboratorio, el soldado y la espía con trajes de entrenamiento y las respiraciones agitadas fueron los últimos en entrar en la sala.

“Stephen dice que tu cuerpo está en la novena dimensión” dijo Tony dirigiéndose a Steve.

Antes de que alguien preguntara de que se trataba eso y empezar otra conversación estúpida el hechicero empezó a explicarse.

“Para que me entendáis todos, es algo así como una dimensión fantasma. No hay nada, es como un mundo blanco. Es un sitio verdaderamente poderoso y peligroso. Cuando entras empiezas a revivir momentos de tu vida. Y eso la hace peligrosa, porque puedes cambiar lo que haces y modificar distintas dimensiones”.

“¿Por eso cuando perdía el control recordaba fragmentos de mi vida?” preguntó Steve.

“Eso tiene bastante sentido” respondió el hechicero con un asentimiento de cabeza.

“¿Cómo traemos a Steve de vuelta?” preguntó de inmediato Tony.

“Eso… es algo más complicado. Solo puedo mantener a una persona allí dentro, ¿de acuerdo? Debo hacer que esa persona no caiga en sus pensamientos. El que entre buscará a Steve y lo traerá enseguida. No podemos estar más de un par de horas porque no aguantaría sin dejarlo allí”.

“Yo iré” dijo de inmediato Tony y la pelirroja lo miró divertida.

“Tienes que entender que es peligroso. Si en un par de horas no has vuelto, con Steve o sin él, no podré traerte de vuelta. Cuando entres, estarás en sus vivencias, debes buscarle entre sus recuerdos. Si te quedas allí, alterarás todo. No sé si eres consciente del peligro que esto supone” dijo con vehemencia el hechicero mirándolo directamente a él.

“De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo?”.

“Necesito un par de días para prepararme, esto me dejara muy debilitado después”.

“De acuerdo”.

“Vendré en un par de días. Descansa, Tony” dijo Stephen antes de desaparecer dejando un rastro verdoso en el aire.

++++

“No” dijo Steve cuando todos se habían marchado del taller y los habían dejado solos.

“¿No qué?” preguntó Tony.

“No quiero que vayas, Tony. Ya has oído a Extraño, es muy peligroso”.

“¿Qué estás diciendo? Claro que voy a ir. Todo saldrá bien y te traeré de vuelta”.

“Tony no quiero que nada te pase por mi culpa” dijo Steve con una mirada de cachorro a la que Tony no había podido resistirse jamás.

“Steve… no me hagas esto, por favor. Sabemos dónde estás. Solo tengo que ir y traerte de vuelta”.

“Pero es muy peligroso y-”.

“Basta, Steve” le cortó Tony con un movimiento exagerado de sus brazos. El rubio sabía que no iba a convencer a Tony de no ir, si algo admiraba y odiaba al mismo tiempo de él era su terquedad.

“Voy a ir. Y no me importa lo peligroso que sea si tengo la mínima posibilidad de que vuelvas a mi lado, ¿entiendes? No puedo dejarte allí, Steve. Te necesito aquí conmigo” dijo Tony callándose antes de empezar a titubear.

“Prométeme que iras con cuidado y que cuando pase el tiempo, Tony, aunque no me hayas encontrado volverás a casa. Prométeme que no harás nada estúpido y que cuidarás tu vida antes que nada” dijo cogiendo la cara del moreno con sus metálicas manos y mirándole fijamente a los ojos que tanto le gustaban.

“Te lo prometo, Steve” respondió cerrando los ojos.

Por desgracia, ambos sabían que no era una promesa que Tony pretendía cumplir.

 


	11. Capítulo 11

Steve no podía dejar de pensar en que Tony iba a correr peligro entrando en aquella dimensión en la que sin saber cómo ni cuándo había terminado. Se sentía completamente estúpido por haber acabado allí y por no poder hacer nada para salir o poder ayudar, solo causando problemas.

“¿En qué tanto piensas, Rogers?” le sorprendió su amiga entrando de manera sigilosa en su habitación. Steve le dirigió una mirada de reproche porque ella sabía perfectamente en que estaba pensando, “¿sabes? Cuando te proponía que salieras con chicas lo hacía para ver si te dabas cuenta de que estabas interesado en otra cosa” empezó a decir Natasha, “evidentemente, eres tan tonto como Stark y ninguno se da cuenta”.

“Creo que no me ayudas, Nat” le dijo Steve con un leve puchero.

“Tampoco es esa mi intención” le respondió la chica con una sonrisa gigante.

“Si lo sabías, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?”.

“¿Me hubieras creído?” Steve dudó un segundo antes de responder.

“Seguramente no” dijo con una sonrisa y cogiendo la mano de su amiga.

“Tony es un hombre fuerte que haría lo imposible por traerte de vuelta. Se culpa demasiado, aunque no lo quieras” dijo haciendo una pausa leve antes de continuar, “lo que quiero decirte viniendo aquí es que, aunque le digas que no, él lo hará de todas formas, así que lo único que puedes hacer es apoyarlo en su decisión y demostrarle que estás a su lado” parecía que Steve iba a decir algo, pero antes de eso la mujer siguió hablando, “está en el taller porque seguramente no puede dormir aunque Stephen dijo que tenía que descansar” terminó la mujer levantándose de la alcoba donde se había sentado y saliendo de la habitación.

Steve tardó menos de tres segundos en plantarse delante de la mesa de trabajo de Tony. El hombre estaba tecleando sin parar en un ordenador que tenía un par de pantallas. Steve carraspeó fuerte para atraer su atención.

“¿Recuerdas, Tony, aquella vez que el taller se apagó por completo?” le preguntó Steve con una sonrisa gigante de burla en la cara.

“¡NO! ¡Steve, no!” gritó Tony levantándose abruptamente de su silla.

“Si vas a ir a ese lugar tienes que descansar. Stephen lo dijo” dijo Steve.

“Estoy perfectamente, Steve. No tengo nada de sueño” se excusó, porque reconocer que estaba aterrado no era para nada su estilo.

“JARVIS. Apago todo” dijo Steve, y el taller, por segunda vez y sin poder hacer nada volvió a apagarse por completo. Steve le iba a pagar por ello.

“Muy bien. Tú lo has querido así. Buenas noches, Steve” dijo el moreno saliendo del taller con cuidado de no tropezarse al salir y perder el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

“Dulces sueños, Tony”.

++++

Tony estaba que se subía por las paredes. Steve no le había permitido usar el taller durante dos días, y no parecía que iba a dejarle usarlo antes de ese viaje a la novena dimensión.

Después del numerito, Tony llegó tan cansado a la habitación que se durmió de inmediato mientras refunfuñaba en lo que había hecho su compañero.

Pero ahora, después de haber dormido una noche entera y de haber pasado un día muy relajado mirando películas y hablando con Steve, había llegado a dos conclusiones. La primera, que estaba completamente enamorado de Steve y que iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por traerle de vuelta y la segunda, que no podía dormir porque sus pensamientos se lo comían.

Tony, acostado en su cama, empezó a recordar cómo se conocieron. Él había encontrado junto con otros Vengadores el cuerpo congelado del Capitán América, su héroe de la infancia. Cuando el hombre despertó y mirándole fijamente le preguntó dónde estaba y qué le había ocurrido no pudo evitar caer profundamente en esos ojos azules que le habían vuelto loco durante los siguientes años.

Se habían hecho mejores amigos, y aunque las peleas eran muy frecuentes, entre ellos había un magnetismo que los volvía a juntar de inmediato. Siempre Steve y Tony. Daba igual quien estuviera alrededor, para Steve siempre era Tony y para Tony siempre era Steve.

Tony no se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que Steve despertaba en él lo que en ese momento su pareja, Pepper, no hacía. Y no le molestó sentir que deseaba a un hombre, le molestó que fuera _ese_ hombre. Que fuera Steve. Él sabía que su amigo venía de una sociedad muy diferente a la suya donde ese tipo de relaciones no estaban para nada bien vistas. Así que calló y se tragó lo que sentía durante años, simplemente siendo su amigo. Realmente Tony se sorprendió cuando el otro le correspondió. Eso le había hecho pensar que estaba tan cegado en ocultar lo que sentía y no hacerse la mínima ilusión que no se permitió ver que si había algo más de su parte.

En la guerra civil, Tony pensó que sería como otra de sus peleas, que pronto volverían a estar juntos. Pero habían llegado a su límite. Habían estirado demasiado la cuerda y parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder. Tony hubiera soltado la cuerda mucho antes si hubiera sabido que las cosas terminarían así. Aunque Steve lo hubiera perdona él seguía sintiéndose culpable de todo lo ocurrido. Y se odiaba a si mismo por no haber estado en las escaleras de esos estúpidos tribunales cuando le dispararon, solo y asustado, muriendo.

Él había intentado que Steve volviera y había estado experimentando con su propio cuerpo para ello. Y aun así las cosas no salieron como esperaba, pues ahora Steve volvía a tener problemas y él se sentía completamente idiota.

Tenía muchas ganas de entrar en esa dimensión y encontrarlo. No podía fallar en esto. No se lo perdonaría nunca.

La imagen de Steve apareció en su mente, primero vivo, con las mejillas sonrosadas por alguna broma de Tony, con los cabellos mojados y con leves gotas cayendo por sus mechones después de entrenar, con los labios sonrosados que tanto había deseado besar y con esas ropas de abuelo que le sacaban siempre una sonrisa. Lo recordó muerto, sobre una mesa y lleno de sangre, completamente pálido y con el escudo que su padre había hecho encima de él. Recordó el entierro en el cementerio donde no pudo decir ni media palabra. Lo recordó en el Ártico metido dentro de una caja. Recordó la primera vez que vio el holograma de Steve, ese color azulado que no podía evitar que sus gestos fueran los de siempre y ahora, con colores. En ese momento se había quedado sin habla, parecía que el Steve de carne y hueso estaba delante de ellos, tan perfecto, tan majestuoso, tan Steve.

Tony empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, apenas podía respirar. El ataque de pánico lo golpeó en segundos. Intentó levantarse, pero al poner los pies en el suelo sus piernas fallaron y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo poniendo sus manos en su pecho. La luz del reactor empezó a parpadear y el aparato empezó a emitir un leve pitido.

“Steve” dijo con esfuerzo en su voz y con la garganta seca.

Este apareció de inmediato a su lado y aunque no podía, sintió que le faltaba el aire a él también al ver a Tony en esa situación. Con sus frías manos de metal lo cogió de los hombros sacudiéndole levemente para que Tony lo mirara directamente a sus ojos.

“Estoy aquí, Tony, tranquilo”.

Este abrió los ojos y le miró de golpe sintiendo que su respiración iba todavía más acelerada.

“Ste-Steve. Lo-lo siento” dijo llorando y a trompicones.

“Chss, Tony, no tienes que sentir nada, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy aquí contigo” dijo intentando calmarle.

“Yo esta- y tu es-estabas, y yo- yo no-. Steve, lo siento” Steve no entendía nada de lo que el moreno intentaba decir. Pero parecía que su respiración iba poco a poco volviendo a la normalidad.

“Tranquilo, mi amor, estoy aquí contigo” dijo Steve sin pensar en sus palabras y Tony abrió los ojos como platos intentando sacar una sonrisa.

“Mi amor” repitió con esfuerzo el moreno levantando su mano y acariciando el aire donde se encontraba la mejilla del rubio, “te quiero” dijo, y Steve sonrió ampliamente e hizo más fuerte el agarre de sus manos en el cuerpo del contrario.

“También te quiero, Tony”.

“No-no te vayas, Steve. Quédate conmigo” le pidió el moreno. Y Steve se dio cuenta de que no hablaba solo de ese momento, sino de después, de permanecer juntos. De volver de donde fuera que estuviese y estar a su lado. Steve y Tony, siempre Steve y Tony.

“Siempre, Tony”.

 


	12. Capítulo 12

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban tomando el desayuno en la cocina de la torre cuando el doctor Extraño apareció frente a ellos.

“Estoy listo” fue lo que dijo el hechicero al aparecer allí.

“Yo también” respondió de inmediato Tony dando un último sorbo a si café y levantándose de golpe de su sitio.

++++

“Recuerda todo lo que te dije” le advirtió Extraño a Tony mirándolo duramente.

“Claro, hermano de bello facial. Lo tengo todo claro. Entro en los recuerdos de Steve, lo busco y lo traigo de vuelta por el portal que abro con este botoncito de aquí” explicó por segunda vez y mostrando un mando en su mano derecha.

“Bien” dijo Stephen sin estar convencido completamente.

“¿Cómo… cómo sabrás que soy yo? Si estas en mis recuerdos yo estaré en todas partes” preguntó Steve dubitativo.

“Lo sabré en seguida cuando te vea” dijo Tony irguiéndose en su sitio. Los demás soltaron una leve risita.

“Dejando de lado la fanfarronería de Tony,” habló Extraño, “no es tan incierto. Steve no se percatará de tu presencia a no ser que intervengas directamente, no te verá. Por tanto, si te ve, es él” dijo mirando el holograma de Steve y luego dirigiéndose de nuevo a su _hermano de bello facial_ , “recuerda no intervenir en nada”.

Minutos después de toda la charla, Extraño abrió una especia de portal en medio del taller. Era blanco y lanzaba pequeñas chispitas blancas y doradas. Tony se asomó y solo vio blanco. Tembló internamente.

“Tienes unas dos horas desde ya” habló Extraño con los ojos cerrados y las manos levantadas.

Tony se puso la armadura y antes de ponerse el casco dirigió una mirada profunda a Steve, que se había posicionado a su lado y lo había agarrado del brazo. Tony lo miró y sonriendo susurró un “Te quiero, Winghead” levemente para que solo él lo escuchara. Antes de poder responder, Tony ya no estaba a su lado.

++++

Cuando abrió los ojos Tony se encontraba en un callejón que no reconoció para nada. Aun así, solo le bastó un vistazo para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en los años 40. No supo si sentirse mal porque lo primero que pensó era que Steve no podía estar anclado en un recuerdo del pasado o sonreír porque vería al Steve de antaño.

Dio otro vistazo rápido antes de esconderse y ver entrar al callejón a un chico debilucho casi sin aliento y unos tipos detrás de él. Al final, Tony decidió sonreír grandemente porque ver a un Steve de antes del suero definitivamente había valido la pena.

El primer golpe llegó y Tony tuvo que frenarse enormemente para salir ahí y no matar a eso hijos de puta que habían destrozado la cara de su rubio. _No puedo interferir_ , _no puedo interferir_ , pensaba.

“Puedo hacer esto todo el día” pudo escuchar de la suave voz de Steve. La frase le encogió el corazón, había usado esa misma frase contra él en la guerra. Definitivamente, el rubio era un hombre de costumbres.

Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de verse arrojado a otra situación completamente distinta.

Casi no le dio tiempo a esconderse detrás del árbol cuando el escudo del Capitán América pasó por su lado y derribó a lo que parecía un agente de Hydra. Si le hubiera dado a él hubiera interferido directamente y habría sido una catástrofe. Tony no estaba tan seguro de conseguir no meter la pata.

Tony se elevó lentamente hasta posarse sobre una rama gruesa y observar a Steve de lejos mientras luchaba. Tony se quedó mirándolo fijamente esperando encontrar algo que le hiciera ver que era su Steve. Él había sonado muy convencido al decir que sabría rápidamente quien era. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Steve volvió a lanzar su escudo en la dirección contraria y derrumbó a cuatro hombres antes de que este volviera a su mano como un frisbee y el rubio se quedara solo y jadeando dando una vuelta completa sobre si mismo, analizando el terreno.

Tony sintió que el árbol se movía y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de encontrarse en la torre Stark.

Se vio a si mismo gritando como un loco y riendo demasiado fuerte, su voz resonaba por toda la sala y corría huyendo despavorido de Steve.

Su sonrisa fue demasiado grande al recordar ese momento, fue la primera vez que le había llamado _Shellhead_. Sonrió recordando lo que venía a continuación.

“Tony, ven aquí” dijo Steve entrando en la sala.

“Oh, no, Winghead, quiero mantener mi integridad física. Lo siento” respondió Tony.

“Por el amor de Dios, Shellhead, solo quiero quitarte esa dona de más que has cogido” dijo Steve atrapando de la muñeca a su compañero y arrebatándole el dulce de su mano. Cosa que solo fue posible por el desconcierto del moreno.

“¿Cómo me has llamado?” preguntó con una sonrisilla, Steve se puso pálido y al final, levantó los hombros antes de hablar y alejándose del contacto de Tony.

“Tú me llamas Winghead, yo te llamo Shellhead. Me parece justo” dijo levemente, “si te molesta yo pue-”.

“¡No! Me gusta mucho. Winghead y Shellhead. Son buenos nombres” dijo sonriendo.

Tony en ese momento solo quería golpearse con cualquier cosa en la cabeza, ¿cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta antes de que estaba colado por su amigo si parecía un niño de diez años saltando de felicidad?

Antes de poder pensar algo más, Tony volvió a desaparecer.

Miró su reloj para ver qué había pasado una hora y cuarenta minutos. Veinte minutos. Le quedaban _veinte minutos_. Había pasado por bastantes recuerdos del rubio, y sentía levemente que había invadido su privacidad.

Había visto a Steve pequeño, en la guerra, con Bucky, con los comandos aulladores, con Cráneo Rojo en lo que parecía ser la pelea antes de caer al hielo, solo y con los Vengadores, lo había visto con él mismo, incluso peleando. Había saltado en el tiempo sin contemplación de adelante a atrás y nada le había preparado para esta situación.

Ver a Steve con Peggy le partió el alma.

Él sabía que después de todo, Steve y Peggy solo habían compartido un beso. Pero no estaba preparado para ver el amor que se demostraban el uno al otro. Aun así, parecía que a Tony le gustaba sufrir, porque no pudo evitar acercarse para verlos más de cerca.

Tony se quedó medio escondido antes de ver que Steve parecía completamente fuera de lugar, miraba hacia todos los lados disimuladamente y pasaba completamente de la chica a su lado. Esta por otro lado, no parecía darse cuenta.

Tony no pudo evitar soltar un ruidito de júbilo ante eso.

La mirada de Steve se quedó quieta de repente fijamente en sus ojos metálicos y Tony sintió que le faltaba el aire. Se quitó la careta de la armadura para asegurarse de que lo veía era real. Y sí, Steve lo estaba mirando fijamente mientras se acercaba a él.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir nada, Tony abrió el portal y los lanzó a ambos dentro de este sin miramientos. No sabía exactamente el tiempo que les quedaba, pero no sería demasiado. Ya hablarían en la tierra.

 


	13. Capítulo 13

Steve sintió un leve escozor en sus rodillas y en sus manos. El cambio de ambiente había sido muy brusco y cuando levantó la cabeza varias personas lo miraban atento. Reconoció el lugar, pero no pudo decir nada porque el cuerpo de Tony, que había caído a escasos metros de él, se abalanzó sobre su cuello, abrazándolo y llamándolo sin parar.

Se encontraba un poco desorientado, no terminaba de entender la situación.

Lo último que recordaba Steve era estar subiendo por las escaleras de los tribunales para declarar sobre los acuerdos y ahora estaba en el taller de su antiguo amigo siendo abrazado con ímpetu por este.

Tony se apartó con un poco de esfuerzo cuando sintió que Steve lo apartaba levemente.

“Stark” dijo la voz demandante de Steve. Sus ojos lo miraban con furia, “¿Cómo he llegado aquí?” preguntó.

“Es una larga historia” le respondió el genio titubeando e intentando acercarse de nuevo a él.

“No me toques, Stark” dijo dando un paso hacia atrás. El rechazo dolió más que la metralla en su corazón. Tony asintió y dio también otro paso hacia atrás, dándole más espacio.

“No Steve, no es-” empezó a hablar el doctor Banner, pero Tony lo cortó.

“No, Bruce, déjalo. Lo merezco” habló Tony.

“¡Claro que no!” dijo esta vez la voz mecanizada de Steve. La IA no había perdido detalle de la mirada que el Steve de carne y hueso le dirigía a Tony. Él entendía por lo que estaba pasando su contraparte, pues no recordaba nada después del disparo y por tanto, no recordaba nada de lo que él mismo había vivido con Tony estos últimos meses, pero él se estaba maldiciendo a si mismo por ser tan testarudo y hablarle así a la persona que más quería en verdad.

El Steve real pareció reaccionar en ese momento a la presencia de él mismo en un estado más etéreo. Su mirada se endureció y volvió a dirigirse al genio.

“¿A esto te dedicas ahora, Stark? ¿A hacer hologramas de tus enemigos? ¿Con qué propósito?” el moreno le devolvió una mirada dolida.

“No eres mi enemigo, Steve. Nunca lo has sido”.

 Banner, que empezaba a sentir demasiada tensión en la habitación y ya había hecho que sus compañeros salieran del taller de Tony disimuladamente, dio un par de pasos hacia delante e hizo un par de movimientos con sus manos para demandar la atención de los presentes.

“Steve,” dijo posicionándose las gafas y dirigiéndose al Steve de hueso, “han pasado muchas cosas desde lo último que recuerdas. Todo terminó hace mucho tiempo. Sabíamos que podías volver sin recuerdos y tenemos la solución para ello, ¿de acuerdo?” Steve asintió, el doctor Banner siempre había sido de su confianza.

“Tony,” dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a su compañero de laboratorio, “cálmate. Todo está bajo control”.

Banner se dirigió caminando esta vez hacia donde estaba el Steve holográfico, justo al lado del ordenador central que Tony había habilitado para su existencia y que lo mantenía con ellos.

“¿Estás listo, Steve?” preguntó mientras escribía algunos algoritmos en el ordenador.

“Sí, tal como lo hablamos” respondió la voz mecanizada del rubio.

“¡NO! ¡Lo apagarás!” gritó Tony corriendo hacia donde Hulk se encontraba.

La forma holográfica de Steve se paró delante de él impidiéndole el paso y colocando sus manos metálicas sobre sus hombros.

“Es lo que hay que hacer, Tony. Recuerda, cuando yo me apague, el otro chip funcionará. Recordaré todo” le dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

“¿Y si no fun-” empezó a hablar, pero de nuevo Steve lo cortó haciendo más fuerte el contacto de sus manos.

“Funcionará. Te prometí que estaría contigo siempre, ¿cierto?” Tony asintió relajando todo su cuerpo y entonces, Steve se agachó levemente y le susurró un par de frases al oído de Tony que solo él escuchó. Tony se ruborizó notoriamente y le dirigió una mirada al Steve de carne y hueso, que solo los miraba sin entender prácticamente nada.

“Bien, ya está. Cuando el programa termine de cargarse, todo volverá a la normalidad” habló rompiendo el incómodo silencio Bruce.

“Hasta ahora, Tony” le habló de nuevo en voz alta Steve antes de empezar a desaparecer lentamente. Tony rezaba en su interior para que él recordara y todo saliera bien.

Cuando desapareció por completo, un leve gemido de dolor del ahora único Steve en la sala lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Se dirigió hacia el cuerpo del hombre rápidamente y lo tocó con la determinación de que todo estaba bien y que ahora Steve recordaría.

El solo gesto pareció ayudar a que el dolor fuera más llevadero, pues Steve lo miró con una sonrisa sincera antes de caer desplomado en el suelo del taller.

 


	14. Capítulo 14

“Estoy bien” repitió por _había perdido la cuenta_ vez Steve.

Después de desmayarse en el taller, Steve pasó unos días en observación por el agudo dolor de cabeza que poseía por recuperar los recuerdos que el Steve holográfico había vivido.

Tony no le había perdido de vista ni un segundo.

No fue ese momento una excepción, pues Tony revisaba una y otra vez todas las contantes de Steve.

“¿Ya no te duele la cabeza?” preguntó de nuevo.

“Tú haces que me duela, Tony” dijo el rubio divertido, el genio le dio un leve golpecito en el brazo y le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.

“¡Todo es mi culpa!” dijo con fingido dolor y haciendo grandes aspavientos con ambas manos.

Steve esbozó una sonrisa demasiado perfecta que derritió el corazón de Tony. Este se paró delante del rubio manteniendo todavía una pequeña distancia.

“Me alegra recordar todo. Me alegra que me salvaras y me alegra que todo esto sirviera para darme cuenta de que estoy loco por ti” habló el rubio con el sonrojo haciéndose presente en toda su cara. Tony no se quedó atrás.

Steve, sentado todavía en la camilla donde había pasado los últimos dos días alargó el brazo para tomar a Tony de la mano y acercarlo a su cuerpo. Necesitaba de una maldita vez tenerlo cerca. Necesitaba tocarlo. Necesitaba besarlo.

“Steve…” dijo levemente Tony mientras se dejaba mover sin ningún tipo de resistencia hacia delante.

“Tony…” dijo Steve imitando la suave voz del genio cuando lo tuvo a centímetros de él.

Ninguno de ellos sabría decir quien empezó el beso. Ambos lo deseaban por igual, y ambos empezaron a besarse con la misma desesperación.

Steve entreabrió los labios dando permiso a Tony para que introdujera su lengua dentro de su boca. Tony acarició sus labios antes de entrar y chocar con la lengua del contrario, que después de eso succionó levemente el labio inferior del ingeniero.

Tony dio otro pasito más hacia Steve, juntando sus cuerpos completamente y posicionando sus manos sobre el cuello del otro para poder controlarlo mejor. Acariciando también sus cortos mechones de pelo.

Steve, por su parte, usó sus manos para retener a Tony cerca de él, sin dejar apenas que se moviera.

Se separaron después de lo que parecieron horas con los labios hinchados y las mejillas demasiado ruborizadas.

“Nada mal, Capi” dijo Tony con una sonrisa coqueta mientras acariciaba con sus pulgares las mejillas rojizas del rubio.

Steve solo lo abrazó fuertemente hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del genio y suspirando pesadamente.

“Yo también te quiero, Shellhead” susurró sobre su cuello.

++++

Natasha entró a la cocina con el móvil al lado de su oreja y una mirada indescifrable. Steve, Tony, Bruce y Bucky callaron de inmediato cuando la mujer se sentó sobre uno de los asientos de la barra.

“Entiendo. Sí. Por supuesto” era lo que la mujer decía entre momentos de silencio. Pocos minutos después, colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó sobre la barra.

“¿Para algo?” preguntó Bucky.

“Bueno, no realmente. Fury firmó ayer la sentencia oficial sobre Sharon así que pasará un tiempo en las prisiones de Shield” explicó.

“Eso es bueno” dijo Tony.

“No he dicho lo contrario” dijo la chica.

“Nat está pensando en el primer francotirador” le dijo Steve a Tony, mientras pasaba una mano por su cintura. Tony hizo una leve O de entendimiento con sus labios. Steve no se resistió a darle un suave beso debido a lo adorable del gesto del moreno.

“Exacto. Sharon está en la cárcel, pero ¿qué pasa con el otro, Steve?” le preguntó la pelirroja.

Steve le dio una larga mirada, definitivamente iba a golpear a sus amigos.

“Ya he dejado clara mi postura al respecto. Estoy un poco cansado. No sabemos nada de él, no hay ninguna pista. Podría ser cualquier hombre de Hydra, cualquier peón. Así que vamos a dejarlo pasar, ya tenemos a Sharon que fue la que me llevó a esa dimensión” dijo con cansancio.

“¡Steve, te disparó!” medio gritó la chica.

“Como cualquier enemigo en una batalla” dijo el rubio, “mira, Nat. Solo quiero olvidar todo lo que pasó en la guerra. Pero te prometo que si algún día aparece alguna pista sobre el francotirador entonces iremos a por él, ¿de acuerdo?” le dijo a la chica y se acercó a ella para darle un leve apretón en el hombro.

Nat miró la mano del rubio sobre su hombro y lo cogió para darle un abrazo.

“Me alegro de que estés aquí con nosotros” le dijo Nat bajito y todavía entre los brazos de Steve.

Cuando se separó, Tony la miraba con un brillo malvado en sus ojos y los brazos cruzados. Natasha se echó a reír por la actitud infantil del hombre de hierro.

“Stark, eres un celoso” le dijo todavía entre risas y quejas del contrario.

Todos rieron sin preocupación porque en ese momento, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Todo estaba bien. Steve había vuelto y volvían a estar juntos como una gran familia. Steve y Tony estaban juntos, solo eso importaba. La vida les había dado una segunda oportunidad.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Unas cuantas semanas de tranquilidad habían tenido antes de que tuvieran una misión importante y el mundo entero supiera que el Capitán América estaba de nuevo, vivo.

Vivo, y con una relación con Tony Stark.

Las peleas entre ellos debido las batallas eran continuas. Ninguno de los dos podía evitar ir a ayudar al otro cuando un _lo tengo todo controlado_ salía por los labios del contrario. Todo era perfecto excepto cuando salían a luchar.

“Sois unos idiotas” había dicho un día Natasha con el enfado en su voz, “si no podéis estar uno a cada lado de la pelea, luchad juntos”.

Y esa fue la solución para que todo entre Steve y Tony fuera perfecto. Ni las batallas, ni la prensa podría con ellos.

.

.

.

**_Tres años más tarde…_ **

Habían salido a cenar, y como la mayoría de las veces habían salido del restaurante casi corriendo para llegar a la torre.

Entraron entre trompicones y risas. Desvistiéndose el uno al otro, dejando todas las prendas tiradas por el salón, las escaleras y el pasillo y golpeándose con todos los muebles que les cortaban el paso hasta la habitación.

“Dios, Steve” dijo Tony después de cerrar la puerta, “joder, Ste-” empezó y Steve lo cortó con un beso y un agarre porque Tony hablaba demasiado. Cuando estaba excitado, Tony Stark hablaba y decía palabrotas y Steve había aprendido a callarlo con besos y gemidos.

Steve lo lanzó sobre la gran cama de matrimonio que había en el centro de la habitación y se posicionó encima de él, mirándolo y dándole suaves besos por todo su torso. Besando cada musculo que había en el cuerpo de Tony mientras este se deshacía en gemidos breves y agudos.

Tony lo cogió del cuello para poder acercar la cara de Steve a la suya. Quería, no, necesitaba besar a Steve. Ambos se hundieron en un profundo beso mientras daban pequeñas estocadas con sus caderas para tener más contacto entre ellos.

Steve se dejó caer suavemente y Tony aprovechó la delicadeza del rubio para hacer un cambio de posiciones y quedar él encima del rubio, cogiendo sus manos y apartándolas de su propio cuerpo simplemente por el gusto de escuchar las quejas del contrario.

El moreno empezó a descender con toda la parsimonia del mundo por el cuerpo del rubio que intentaba acallar sus gemidos sin éxito.

“ _Señor_ ” interrumpió la voz de su IA.

“No. Ahora. No” respondió entre besos y chupetones el genio, “Estoy. Demasiado. Ocupado” continuó diciendo Tony.

“ _Señor_ ” insistió JARVIS.

“Jodidamente ocupado” volvió a responder Tony antes de introducir todo el miembro de Steve en su boca.

Steve, que pareció que en ese momento reaccionaba un poco a los llamados de la IA, volvió a callar con un gemido tosco cuando Tony lo envolvió por completo.

La habitación perdió iluminación y una suave música empezó a resonar por la estancia. El pestillo de la puerta hizo un suave “click”.

Tony continuó durante un rato con los juegos de su boca haciendo delirar al rubio, quien completamente a punto no paraba de repetir su nombre. Al mismo tiempo, él empezaba a tener movimientos más erráticos en la mano que rodeaba su pene.

“Tony” dijo esperando que sonara como una advertencia para que el nombrado se apartara, “por favor” volvió a hablar. Tony solo succionó más fuerte tragando todo del rubio cuando este gritó, elevó su cuerpo y se corrió en su boca. Tony lo siguió un segundo después.

Steve todavía jadeando cogió a Tony por debajo de sus brazos y lo elevó para abrazarse a su cuerpo.

“Tenemos toda la noche, Winghead” dijo Tony con una sonrisa atacando de nuevo su boca.

.

.

.

Tony salió del cuarto de baño después de una ducha matutina con un pijama limpio y volvió a subir a la cama donde se encontraba Steve, también duchado y con un cuaderno en sus manos.

El rubio dejó el cuaderno encima de su mesita cuando Tony se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Luego, se acurrucaron juntos.

“¿Qué querías ayer, JARVIS?” preguntó Tony a su IA recordando el momento en que esta intentó interrumpirles.

JARVIS no dijo nada, solo bajó una de las pantallas que había en la habitación a los pies de la cama.

Las imágenes de las cámaras del pasillo se hicieron presentes ante ellos.

_“Papás” se escuchó decir al niño de tres años mientras subía las escaleras. Detrás de él, y cargando un par de camisetas, Bucky._

_“Pet, no” dijo antes de que el niño llegara a la puerta de la habitación y lo cogió en brazos, “solo hemos venido a por tu peluche para que puedas dormir” le recordó._

_El niño asintió haciendo un leve puchero sin estar del todo conforme._

_“Pero mis papis están ahí” dijo señalando la puerta con todo su bracito extendido. Bucky suspiró._

_“Papi Tony y papi Steve han ido hoy a celebrar su aniversario. No podemos entrar, la puerta está bloqueada” le explicó con calma bajándolo de nuevo al suelo y girando su pequeño cuerpecito hacia su habitación._

_Pet volvió a girarse hacia la puerta de sus padres dubitativo. Bucky empezaba a pensar que ir a por el peluche había sido una mala idea._

_“Pero cuando la puedta está bloqueada yo digo JADVIS y se abre” dijo el niño con un levantamiento de brazos demasiado exagerado. Bucky rio por la cara que puso el pequeño cuando vio que esta no se abría._

_“No esta vez, enano. Venga, coge al peluche y volvamos a casa, tía Tasha y Kobik nos están esperando”._

_El niño pareció hacerle caso esta vez, porque se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta su habitación con pasos erráticos. Bucky miró con gracia como el pequeño subía con esfuerzo a su cama todavía demasiado alta para su estatura y cogía un peluche de ella._

_“¿Un dinosaurio?” le preguntó el mayor señalando el peluche verde de unos 20 centímetros que el niño abrazaba._

_“¡Kasu!” gritó el pequeño con un leve saltito._

_“Bonito nombre” le dijo volviendo a cargarlo en su brazo metálico y dirigiéndose a la escalera. Al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de Steve y Tony, tiró delante de la puerta las prendas que había recogido del suelo cuando habían entrado y miró la cámara para hacer un pequeño giño con su ojo derecho._

_“¡Hadta mañana, JADVIS!” volvió a hablar el pequeño antes de desaparecer por las escaleras._

_“Hasta mañana, señorito Peter”._

La pantalla desapareció y Steve no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Su hijo era completamente adorable.

“Creo que le debemos una a Bucky” dijo el rubio todavía entre risas.

“Bueno, fue JARVIS quien cerró la puerta” le respondió también riendo Tony.

“ _En verdad, señor, el señor Barnes me lo pidió al entrar en la casa_ ” habló la voz robotizada de su mayordomo.

“Le debemos una a Bucky” dijo Tony abrazando el pecho desnudo de Steve.

“ _Señor, la señorita Natasha y el señorito Peter acaban de entrar en la casa_ ” informó poco después.

“Ahora vamos. ¿Algún día dejarás de llamarnos _señor_ y _señorito_?” preguntó Tony haciendo una mala imitación de la voz de su IA.

“ _Lo dudo, señor_ ” respondió con lo que pareció un tono de burla.

“Eres muy divertido, J.” dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

“ _Gracias, Steve_ ” respondió este. Tony abrió grandemente los ojos y la boca con sorpresa e indignación.

“¿Así que Steve es _Steve_?”.

“ _El Capitán Rogers y yo tuvimos una conexión muy especial. Él me lo pidió_ ” le respondió. Steve asintió levemente recordando el tiempo que había sido más o menos como el mayordomo.

“Desisto con vosotros. Normal, entre viejos se entienden. Burlado por mi tecnología” refunfuñaba el genio mientras salía de la habitación seguido de un muy divertido Steve, “Que sepas, JARVIS, que voy a hacer cambios en tu código” dijo amenazante y señalando hacia la nada.

“ _Seguro que a mejor, señor_ ”.

“Cállate” dijo al final completamente indignado.

“ _Como ordene_ ” dijo, y después de un largo silencio añadió, “ _señor_ ”.

Steve ya no podía reírse más fuerte y así fue como entró en la cocina donde Natasha y el pequeño Peter les esperaban. Saludó a Nat con dos besos en sus mejillas y le dio las gracias por haber cuidado del pequeño.

Tony cargó de inmediato a su hijo, dándole un mordisco de la dona de chocolate que había cogido de la caja que estaba sobre la encimera.

“¿Has comido mucho chocolate, Pet?” le preguntó Steve a su hijo. El niño escondió levemente su cara en el cuello de Tony que le revolvió el cabello.

“No” le respondió el pequeño a su padre sin mirarlo.

“¿Seguro?” volvió a preguntarle con una sonrisa, el pequeño asintió de nuevo, “¿y esos restos por toda tu cara son de…?” Peter se levantó de golpe y miró fijamente a su padre Tony como preguntando si era cierto o no, el genio asintió dándole la razón a Steve. Peter, al verse descubierto giró su carita hacia Steve con un leve puchero y extendiendo sus brazos para ser cogido.

Steve no podía resistirse a los pucheros de Peter, ni a los de Tony. Cuando alguno de ellos hacia ese leve gesto con su cara, estaba perdido. Suspiró derrotado.

“Ven con papá” dijo mientras le quitaba al niño de los brazos a Tony. Peter rodeó su cuello con sus bracitos y amoldó su cabeza en su hombro. Steve lo abrazó meciéndolo un poco, “mi bebé” le canturreó.

Tony se acercó a ellos y abrazó a Steve dejando en el centro al niño. El rubio se agachó un poco sujetando al pequeño para darle un beso en los labios.

“Algún día tendré diabetes solo de veros. Adiós” dijo la pelirroja saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a la salida, pero mirando como Steve y Tony reían y se despedían de ella.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor de cerró y la mujer había desaparecido, Steve se volvió a dirigir a Peter.

“¿Día de películas y juegos, bebé?” le preguntó.

“¡Sí, sí!” gritó entusiasmado el niño pidiendo ser bajado de sus brazos y corriendo torpemente hacia la sala.

Tony le dirigió otra sonrisa y fue detrás del pequeño, hablándole y sentándose en el sofá de la sala con el niño encima.

Steve los miró encantado.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí está la segunda historia Stony que escribí. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!  
> Un beso, Andreetaag.


End file.
